Narwhal Girl/Horn
Horn is a friendly Narwhal Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am also called a Sea Serpent. In addition to mermaid, I also have the attributes of a sea snake." "It is exhilarating to wrap around a ship and crush it..." "All of the open sea is my domain!" "I actually can move on land. I don't come out of the sea very often, though..." "Sake is my favorite drink! I'll drink enough to make the seas rage!" "I've been seeing strange fish recently. What on earth is happening in the sea...?" "Take my horn, if you dare!" "Among sailors, I'm sometimes called a Sea Serpent." "I'll wring out your semen!" "I am the lord of the seas!" "This medicine will work well..." (+1 Panacea) "You should accept this money..." (+ 4700G) "My horn is a valuable item... I'll give it to you as proof of our friendship." (+1 Large Horn) "Could you give me some meat...?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Hmm, I'm satisfied..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Well, I don't mind, but still..." "Could you give me some money...?" (Give 2820G) *Yes - "Hmm, I'm satisfied..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Well, I don't mind, but still..." *Not enough money - "...Oops, you didn't have any with you." "Once in a while, I want to eat an eel. Do you have one?" (Give 1 Eel) *Yes - "Hmm, I'm satisfied..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Well, I don't mind, but still..." "This giant horn is my pride. How is it? I think it's a splendid horn..." *It is splendid - "That's right, fufufu..." (+10 Affinity) *It is not splendid - "You mock my horn?!" (-5 Affinity) *My horn is splendid - "Then I'll break that thing!" (-5 Affinity) "With this large horn, I will make one thrust! ...Where do you want to be pierced?" *Chest - "Well then, I'll thrust into your chest!" *Face - "That would became a splattering mess... Even if I only pushed a little bit." (-5 Affinity) *Anus - "Is that what you're into...? Then I'll thrust as much you like!" (+10 Affinity) "It appears both the Manta Girl and I are called the Twin Rivals of the Open Sea. Who do you think is stronger, me or the Manta Girl...?" *Narwhal Girl - "I see, it's still me..." (+10 Affinity) *Manta Girl - "What?! What do you mean?!" (-5 Affinity) *Doesn't matter - "If you aren't interested, then it can't be helped." "Humans ride such small boats into the open seas so often... What on earth are you doing?" *Trading - "I see... Cooperative relationships are necessary to live with such small bodies." (+10 Affinity) *Walking - "Walking on the open sea...? Those guys must have a lot of fortitude!" (+10 Affinity) *Dominating the sea - "Absurd! Humans trying to dominate the seas?!" (-5 Affinity) "You, how about a drink of sake...?" *I'm good - "Alright, bring some sake right away!" (+10 Affinity) *I can't - "If that's the case, it can't be helped." *I'll go along if there's salmon - "I love salmon too! Alright, I'll fish for salmon and drink some sake!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Horn: "Am I a dragon, a sea serpent, or a horned whale...? My body only grows longer as I think about it." With Lucifina-chan: Lucifina-chan: "Wow! What a big horn!" Horn: "Fufu, it's great isn't it? This big horn is my pride." Lucifina-chan: "I want to have a big horn too! Then I can skewer all of the Goddess' enemies! ♪" Horn: "Don't say horrible things like that..." With Kraken: Kraken: "Are you a Narwhal...? Your horn is still as majestic as ever." Horn: "As expected, the Queen of the Southern Seas has a discerning eye. My large horn has first-class hardness and beauty." Kraken: "It is indeed splendid... I would like to pull it out and decorate the undersea temple with it." Horn: "Oh, come on..." With Ocean: Ocean: "Narwhal... Why don't we decide with a fight who the king of the sea is?" Horn: "All right, Manta... We'll decide right here who the king of the sea is!" Sonya: "Heeey, you can't fiiight! Can you hear my voiiice?" Ocean: "Don't get mad at me... We have no choice but to settle this another time." Horn: "Indeed... Does that club-wielding human rule this place?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Horn: "............" Horn is staring blankly... happens 2nd Action: Horn: "I'll call forth a tsunami...!" uses Tsunami 3rd Action: Horn: "I'm going to rest a little..." Horn fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Horn: "All right, let's do this!" Horn gets psyched up! gains increased attack for next turn 5th Action: Horn: "I'll give you this. It has nothing to do with me..." Horn presents a gift! Eel Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Mermaids Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2